Unexpected
by themessofadreamer
Summary: Mitchie Torres had her life planned out and love was not in it. What could happen when someone she never expected changes her mind? One shot.


**Okay so I was bored and decided to do this. it's my first fic and it's really short (and probably lame), so tell me what you think about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; credit goes to whoever thought and created of them.**

* * *

Mitchie Torres had her life planned out since she could remember. Straight A student and well behaved kid, everything she had done in her life was part of her master plan to become a teacher and orientate teenagers into the path of good, just like her parents had done with her during the years of youth.

Never once did she ever think of falling in love.

No, for Mitchie, falling in love was just a waste of time and tears for someone that probably wasn't even worth it, so she never tried to bother it with. Of course, once in a while there was someone that caught her attention, but it never went further than that, just plain simple crushes that would always fade away. With that in mind, Mitchie was one day sitting in her favorite café, finishing the reminding of her homework as she had a cappuccino and enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere around her, lost in her thoughts, not paying attention to her surroundings, where a brunette girl with chocolate eyes had spend at least 30 minutes looking at her, mesmerized by Mitchie's beauty.

"Alex, do you want a towel or something?" Someone said behind the brunette, making her jump and turn around. One of her best friends, Taylor, was behind the counter of the cafeteria, looking at her with a smirk on her face. "You're drooling"

"What? I am not" Alex replied, touching her face, unconsciously and moving it as fast as she could once she had realized. "I don't any idea of what are you talking about, Taylor."

Taylor looked down shaking her head, smirk still on her face, as she started cleaning a few cups behind the counter, getting back to work. "Uh huh, sure." Alex glared at her. "You won't get anything out of her, anyway" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you even say that?" She asked, trying not to look very interested in the matter.

"She comes here every day, exact same hour, asks for the exact same thing and does her homework in the exact same table. " Taylor explained. " I don't think I have ever seen her with anyone else in the years she's been coming here."

Alex looked back at the beautiful girl concentrated in her work, kind of fascinated by what her blonde friend has just told her, forming a million questions in her head about what this girl could be, all of them leading to the same answer: interesting. Without a second thought and following the instructions of her crazy heart, Alex smiled at Taylor, who immediately understood what was going on and tried to stop her as she stood up and walked to the table where Mitchie was still doing her homework.

"Alexandra! Come back here, seriously!" Alex heard Taylor whisper-yelled at her, but she decided to ignore her. There was something about this girl that attracted Alex and she knew well that it would bother her for a long time if she didn't give it a shot.

What was the worst thing that could happen?

* * *

_You'll get used to her. _

Mitchie rolled her eyes, as the words of the tall blonde crossed her mind. It had been a month and she done everything but _get used to her. _In fact, she was starting to believe that she would do everything in her life but get used to Alex Russo, and truth to be told, she was kind of glad it was that way.

Alex Russo was the just opposite of what Mitchie Torres was. Artistically creative, rebel and with the soul of a leader, Alex had never ever planned one day of her life. For Alex, things had their own way to happen and the result of them was up to us and the way we decided to take it.

Mitchie sometimes wondered if that was why Alex decided to talk to her that day at the café. It was random and unexpected just the way she walked to her and said "Hi, I'm Alex Russo, what's your name?" and continued to talk once she realized Mitchie was not going to say anything. After a while, Mitchie decided she couldn't ignore the brunette for long and started answering the questions Alex would ask, finding herself in a strange comfort with a girl she just had met and soon enough, Mitchie had forgotten about her homework and shifted all her attention to Alex, who, for some unknown reason, got Mitchie's trust from the very first moment. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time for hours, until the blonde barista told Alex she was going to be late for work and the brunette had to left, not before giving her phone number to Mitchie.

From that day, all what Mitchie had planned out of her life was questioned. As the weeks passed and Alex showed her the beauty of life with songs in the park, long walks through the streets of the city, feelings expressed in a painting and book quotes of her favorite authors in the café, Mitchie could help but look into those chocolate eyes and find a whole new world, where her master plan had no meaning at all.

She found herself wrapped up in the unexpected, willing to take a step to another direction if Alex was going to be next to her.

As simple as it was, she just found herself in a place she never wanted to be, a place that was completely foreign for her: She found herself in love and surprising enough, she was completely okay with that.

No plan, just hope.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Review and stuff. **


End file.
